lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
George Minkowski
(Voce) | Ultima= | Count=5 | Morte=24 December 2004 | EpMorte= | Professione=Addetto alle cumunicazioni, Kahana | Doppiatore=Stefano Mondini | AltDoppiatore=Mino Caprio (Stag.6) }} George Minkowski was the communications officer aboard the freighter. He was responsible for maintaining contact via satellite phone with his colleagues on the Island and with the outside world, until he began to experience disorientation caused by the transportation of his consciousness through time and his resultant death. Before the freighter for the first time. ]] Minkowski's consciousness traveled back and forth from the future on the Freighter to his past http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,20182393,00.html after his and Brandon's attempt to get to the Island. At one point, he was on a Ferris wheel. Sometime later, George went to Fiji to join up with the freighter team. There he introduced himself to a deckhand named Kevin Johnson, who, unknown to him, was Michael Dawson undercover. Sul cargo Minkowski è il nome dell'uomo che risponde dalla nave cargo al largo dell'Isola alla chiamata di Jack al termine dell'episodio . E' stato confermato che fosse Fisher Stevens a dare la voce a Minkowski. Il suo ruolo è quello di smistare le chiamate da e per la nave, tuttavia come afferma lui stesso, legato immobile nel letto ( ) mentre parla a Desmond e Sayid, aveva il divieto tassativo di rispondere alle chiamate di Penelope Widmore. Successivamente qualcuno a bordo della nave, ha danneggiato la strumentazione. Minkowski è legato al letto a causa delle sue numerose "assenze" (le stesse di Desmond) che gli stanno causando, come ormai anche a Desmond, perdita di sangue dal naso, oltre che un evidente stato di agitazione percui si trova sotto sedativi e in quello stato. Come la topolina Eloise, anche Minkowski non regge allo stress psicofisico e, dopo aver mostrato la stanza delle strumentazioni a Desmond e Sayid, muore in preda alle convulsioni. On the freighter As communications officer, Minkowski manned the radio room aboard the freighter. All communications to and from the freighter came through him, but he was under strict orders never to answer the incoming calls from Penelope Widmore, a wealthy heiress who was attempting to locate her lost love and Island castaway Desmond Hume. After some time on the freighter, George found Michael in his room and told him about a phone call from Walt. George escorted Michael to the communications room and allowed him his privacy when Michael asked to be alone. On December 22, 2004 (freighter time), following Naomi's dispatch from the freighter by helicopter in an attempt to locate the Island, the communications equipment in Minkowski's radio room was sabotaged by Michael. Day 91 (Season 3) Minkowski answered his satellite phone aboard the freighter to find Jack on the other end, speaking from Naomi's cell phone. From the cell phone signal, Minkowski was able to give the freighter a fix on the Island's location. Days 91-94 (Season 4) A short time later, Minkowski called back and asked for Naomi, looking to reconfigure the satellite phone. Jack told him that she was getting firewood, while in fact she had recently been the victim of a knife attack by Locke. Minkowski called back again, this time hailing Kate, who had stolen the satellite phone from Jack. Kate told him they were still looking for Naomi and quickly closed the connection. Minkowski next received a call from Naomi, who, mortally wounded, recovered her satellite phone from Kate, after Kate had tracked Naomi's trail of blood through the jungle. Naomi adjusted the satellite phone accordingly so that a signal on the Island could be fixed, and then Naomi asked Minkowski to "tell my sister I love her", a freighter team code phrase indicating she had met with hostility. After dispatching four other members of the freighter team to the Island by helicopter, Minkoswki later received a call from Daniel Faraday on Naomi's satellite phone. Minkowski abruptly asked, "Am I on speaker?" Faraday adjusted the phone and spoke to him privately. With the freighter anchored and no orders, Minkowski and fellow crew member Brandon decided to tour the Island and set out aboard the ship's tender. Before reaching the Island, Brandon started "acting crazy", forcing Minkowski to return to the freighter. Brandon subsequently died, and Minkowski too began to suffer the effects of time-transported consciousness, leading to his being strapped down in a bed in the freighter's sickbay. Thereafter, the satellite phone was answered by Regina, who told callers that Minkowski was unavailable to come to the phone. At midday on December 24, 2004 (freighter time), Sayid and Desmond landed on the freighter with Lapidus. Desmond, who by then was also exhibiting the disorienting symptoms of temporal displacement, was taken by freighter crew members and locked in the sickbay along with Minkowski. Recognizing Desmond's symptoms, Minkowski offered to assist Desmond in going to the disabled radio room to try to restore contact with the outside world and call Penelope Widmore, the "constant" Desmond needed to end his flashes between past and present. Desmond and Sayid unstrapped Minkowski, whose nose had begun to bleed, and they proceeded out of sickbay to the radio room. Once there, Minkowski began to experience convulsions and finally, uttering "I can't get back", Minkowski died in Desmond's arms. Curiosità Hermann Minkovski fu un matematico tedesco di fine '800. Egli sviluppò la teoria "spazio-tempo di Minkowski" (M4 o semplicemente M): è un oggetto matematico utile a modellizzare lo spaziotempo della relatività ristretta. Domande senza risposta * Visto che anche lui subisce gli stessi sbalzi temporali di Desmond, allora anche lui ha subito della radiazioni? * Perchè quando Daniel telefona alla nave Frank gli dice di riagganciare se dovesse rispondere Minkowsky? * Come mai Minkowsky sembrava non aver scordato nulla dopo i flash, al contrario di Desmond che non ricorda nemmeno i suoi compagni? Categoria:Membri dell'equipaggio della Kahana Categoria:Personaggi deceduti